


i need some sugar (i need something fake)

by chingaguline



Series: fucked up kids (better run run run) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, College!AU, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, i dont even know if they did end up being friends lmao, random blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingaguline/pseuds/chingaguline
Summary: Dongyoung despises Yuta to the core but that doesn't mean his body agrees with his opinions.(I dont care, I'll become a fool. Lets try anything,dont give me the chance to think)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from iu's jam jam  
> it is also loosely inspired by that 
> 
> i love dota/doyu and thirst for more fics so i tried to contribute heol im not even good but i hope u'll enjoy
> 
> /// also special thanks to ㅈ for the endless support and cheers while i do this and to ann who helped me with the smut scene D: u guys dont even ship dota but u helped me im emo now D:
> 
> warning: underage drinking, barely proofread, ugly bickering scene (i had to borrow a line fr dy), messy D: imsorry

"I can't believe I'm saying this but having a fuck buddy sounds good right now." Dongyoung sighs, letting his head finally meet the papers scattered on top of his study table. Dongyoung's been complaining about the amount of paper works he has to pass tomorrow. It's cool if it's only artworks that he has to pass but there's also the research paper and the reaction paper for his minor subjects.

“Why are you horny right now?” Silence. "Are you implying for me to fuck you?" Youngho finally diverts his attention from the television just to give his roommate the attention he's been asking for.  
  
The younger turns to him and blinks with a frown, "Yes, please."  
  
"Lol, no."  
  
"You suck." He whines. "Bet it ain't even that fun to be your partner in bed." Dongyoung is petty.  
  
Youngho only snorts so Dongyoung goes back to wailing about his piled up requirements and his unfortunate craving for skin to skin interactions. "Oh, Sehun's gonna drop by around eight pm. Gon' introduce the guy he mistook for me." Youngho snickers, eyes glued to the phone he's typing endlessly on.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Dongyoung gets up and gathers his stuff. "Why?"  
  
"Peace and quiet doesn't exist in yours and Sehun hyung’s vocabulary when together, and unfortunately, that's what I need most right now."  
  
"Thought you need a fuck buddy the most?"  
  
Youngho chuckles loudly as Dongyoung leaves with an obnoxious BYE! and the door slamming.

 

He arrives at the university library 10 minutes later. It's unusually filled for 7pm on a Sunday. He wished he just went to the student lounge in their dorms but still proceeds up the third floor where there are less people and more seats. He settles down on the table nearest the advertising arts section, taking into consideration that he might need to look for references there later.

  
He lays out his things: his laptop, a notebook and his DIY planner, his pencil case, ruler and metric scale, and finally some papers. He opens his planner/journal and contemplates which subject he’d focus on first. Should he go do the easy jobs first  then let his brain bleed or vice versa? Psychology is easy but he does not want to deal with his free-loading groupmates yet, so he’ll leave Taeyong to do that task tonight. He moves his laptop to the side and spreads an A3 paper filled with grids on the table.

He mutters, “Last time I checked, I’m an Arts major and not an Architecture one.” as he tapes the four corners to the table and gets his measuring materials.

Dongyoung spends 20 minutes trying to figure out how scaling works and degrading himself. He’s both too stressed and either too dumb or occupied that no simplified explanation can make him understand the process. “Am I really that dumb?” he cries.

“Maybe you are.”

Dongyoung looks to his left and sees architecture student, Nakamoto Yuta. He blinks at the other before going back to his misery, planning to ignore the older completely. They don’t exactly have a good relationship and Dongyoung tries his best not to shiver physically with just the thought of them actually knowing each other. He resents that fact.

Ever since the older found out about Dongyoung’s existence and mild interest on him, he’s done nothing but give pain to him. Dongyoung only wanted to make friends but Yuta is surprisingly annoying, be dropped him the moment the other’s been acting arrogant with his subtle glances and approach. 

As much as Dongyoung did try to ignore the older’s presence near him, he just couldn’t. It might have been just his imagination but the other is eyeing him and the papers sprawled in front of him, as if judging - no, Yuta is definitely judging him at the moment. 

“It’s funny how your friends call you Dodo,” Dongyoung can feel Yuta smiling brightly, and his want to punch his teeth off his mouth increases. “‘Cause just like the bird, your brain is non-existent.”

He laughs obnoxiously before turning to the other. “You’re Nakamoto, right? So _naga._ ”

There’s a snicker then silence. Maybe thanking the heavens and all gods out there for a two second silence was too much for now Yuta’s breathing too loud and is pretty much sitting next to him. The architecture student is whispering comments about his assignment which isn’t helping him at all.

“Shit.” He paused his writing then turns to Yuta. “I begged you to leave me alone earlier. I asked you nicely! If you can’t fucking leave, at least shut the fuck up! I’m trying my best to understand this shitty activity, and guess what- your presence is, kinda, not appreciated at all.”

He snapped. Oh.

He’s now considering this as the most heated fight he and Yuta have had. They never really fought though, just thousands of exchanging death glares and nasty snarks, never really reaching a full point fight. All barks never bite. He inhales deeply, clenching his palm tightly because he’s sure any second from now he’s ready to bite off a foreign man’s head in a university library.

Yuta just blinks at him for a few good seconds which he thought was a good sign. He thought the other will finally leave him alone, will finally end this weird set-up they’re stuck in.

“Okay, listen here Kim. I’m trying to bless you with my presence and enlighten the gloomy mood surrounding you. Plus, you telling me to just ‘go’ isn’t actually nice.”

“But your presence is not wanted at all!” Dongyoung whispered-screams, flailing his hands in front of Yuta. “You’re too nosy, noisy, and distracting.”

“It’s not my fault my visuals are too much for you.”

“Shut up Nakamoto. Stop being an asshole and leave!”

The last word came out too much of a beg and he doesn’t care anymore because that’s just what he wanted the most at the moment. Yuta notices this but would never let down a chance to completely annoy the arts major. “And I was thinking of actually helping you with that assignment of yours.”

“Fuck off.”

“Language, Kim.”

“Asshole.”

“Dumbass.”

“Douchebag.”

“Dodo brain.”

Dongyoung is not in the mood to continue but his pride won't sit back down. He can't think of any insult to throw back at the foreign man yet he opens his mouth to retort. He opts to just spew out the only Japanese word he learnt but gets muffled by dry lips against his own glossed ones.  
  
He moves away but Yuta scoots closer and presses their lips firmer. Dongyoung opens his mouth to protest but the other took this as an invitation for him to deepen the kiss and for his tongue to enter Dongyoung's mouth. He groans in surprise that was once again taken as something positive by Yuta for he can feel him smile in the kiss.

Black magic might’ve been used for Dongyoung now gives in. With a hand gripping loosely on the other’s sleeve, he is responding to the kiss eagerly.

Their lip-locking lasts for another minute before Dongyoung sobers up that it’s his worst enemy he’s making out with; sobers up that it’s Nakamoto Yuta’s filthy tongue that’s exploring his mouth right now.

He pushes the other away but almost pulls back in again when he felt the older bit his lip before parting. He instantly averts his gaze from the Yuta’s own piercing ones so he stares blankly at his scattered belongings, wishing for the other to leave immediately; leave and pretend nothing happened.

Yuta lets out a low chuckle, “Thought there’s no way to shut you up.”

Instead of waiting for Yuta to leave Dongyoung starts packing his things, shoving them all in his bag and not caring at all if it’s messy he decides that he can cry about it in his room, away from the Devil’s right-hand man.

 

“No, you don’t understand, Jonathan.” Dongyoung whines, hands cradling his head as if it’ll soothe the headache he’s been sporting since his last encounter with Yuta, which was just yesterday. “He’s like my nemesis here, in university. Why’s he doing that? This is a whole other level of torture!”

“Nice, pleasure with torture. So, ya’ll be on some kind of BDSM shit.” Youngho grins as he finishes making his coffee and moves to the dining table.

“Bitch, there’s no pleasure in our interactions!” he throws a fry at Youngho, who picks it up and eats it.

“Don’t waste food.” he scolds.

Dongyoung groans for the upteenth time that morning, “I wanna cry. I was the one who wants for him to shut up but he throws that back at me and shut me up. With his lips! He stopped me from talking with his filthy lips.” He sobs in his greasy hands once again.

“He did that?” Youngho wanted to sound surprised but the fact that he’s known about that information hours ago just makes him lose the energy to play with the younger. “He did that, and you liked it. Stop moping about it now.”

“You’re really not a good friend, why did we became roommates for two years?”

“You love me, shut up. Would you also like for me to kiss you so you would stop moping about that kissing arch-nemesis drama.” Dongyoung scowls. Eyes squinting hardly towards the older. He’s so close to stabbing Youngho with his fries even if it's obviously impossible to wound the other with that.

“You wanted a fuck buddy so now the heavens and all things great are giving you a possible candidate to be the world’s unluckiest man!”

Dongyoung scowls. “Won’t I be the unluckiest man if that's the case? Whose side are you even on, mine or his?”

“Neither. I just want the both of you to suffer; you the most for letting me be late for my Law quiz two weeks ago.”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t wake up from your alarm, plus my alarm?! And I was told I am the immature one in this friendship?” Dongyoung leaves the dining table, hands raised up in the air, flailing.

  
It’s been a week, Dongyoung wouldn’t even know it’s been a week if he wasn’t kicked out of his own place by both his best friend, and roommate.

_He was weeping again for Youngho reminded him about Yuta - he really didn’t though, he just asked about the progress on his scaling project which lead to the younger remembering his struggles and the library incident. Youngho was not making any verbal reaction but his eyes are clearly dead. A few minutes of letting Dongyoung’s voice drown in the background as he texts he finally talks again. “I’m saved.” Thus, enters Taeyong  happily walking in their dorm room, shouting: “I can’t believe you’re still crying about last week’s kiss. It’s not even your first.”_

_The amount of moments Dongyoung has scowled this week surpasses the number of his fingers, both on his hands and feet. He’s about to ruin Taeyong’s mood and mention the foreign exchange student who the older loathes for not helping in their group project but was interrupted._

_“By the way, I found the perfect tutor for you for our Visual Merchandising subject.”_

_“Shit, for real?!” Good thing, he hasn't mentioned the guy yet. Taeyong is nice and a true friend. His day doesn’t deserve to be ruined by mentioning a free-loading groupmate._

_The way the older smiled when he looked at Dongyoung gave the latter chills and doubts. He trusts Taeyong too much to think about it so he shrugs it off. “Of course, and you’re going to meet him. Like right now, in the study area. I already told them you’ll be meeting there tonight. So go. Shoo.”_

And with that he’s locked out of his own dorm room. He heads to the study area on the fifth floor of their building and frowns, realizing Taeyong never told him who his tutor is or even remember to describe them.

“What are you waiting for? Head inside now.”

He jumps and turns around, frowning even more as his eyes laid on the person behind him. “I’m sorry.” He says, moving aside at least trying to be a little polite. “I’m still waiting for a tutor, my tutor.”

  
“Oh, dude, that’s me. Didn’t Taeyong tell you?” Yuta asks with a smirk. Of course Dongyoung doesn’t know. If Taeyong did tell him he wouldn't be here looking like a fish out of the water.

“Don’t fuck with me, Nakamoto.”

Yuta frowns, “Hey, no need to curse at me. I just accepted Taeyong’s offer. At least be glad that you have someone to help you with whatever you’re having a hard time with.” Taeyong has this all planned out, that snake. He doesn’t deserve happiness and the extra key of their dorm. “I’ll just leave. To think I agreed to this just for a free lunch and-”

He doesn’t get to hear the last part for Yuta mumbles it and his heartbeat is too loud and deafening at the moment. He’s holding on Yuta’s wrist, trying to stop the older from actually leaving. He swallows his pride and lets his heartbeat drown out the words, “Please stay and help me.”

It’s now nine in the evening and Dongyoung’s getting the hang of scaling now. There are times when he’d still get confused but the will to end this tutor and student relationship with Yuta is so strong he strived harder to make fewer mistakes as the times flies.

“Did you get it already?” Yuta leans in, leaving his own task to peek at Dongyoung’s progress.

  
Dongyoung stiffly nods, eyes not leaving the paper in front of him. He sits there, trying his hardest to ignore Yuta’s presence and roaming hand on his thigh. He’s done that for the whole two hours they’re inside the study area, his hands would be on Dongyoung’s thigh any time he leans close to the purple-head.

It started off with Yuta just placing his hand on top of his thigh and with every time he’s getting the right answer it lightly slides on his clothed skin. So light, so subtle, that if someone else is in Dongyoung’s shoes they won’t notice it and completely brush the situation off but this is Kim Dongyoung we’re talking about. He hates the foreign student to the core that as he’s processing all what Yuta is saying he’s brainstorming any possible catch there is to the whole set up. He chose to ignore it first since Yuta would retreat his hand after a few seconds but now is just too much and too near his groin he can’t just sit still and be harassed.

With gritted teeth, he turns to Yuta and whispers, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Doing a little comforting.” the latter says, squeezing Dongyoung’s thigh before letting go. “Are there anymore problems? If none, I think we should wrap up this whole being nice to each other act.” Yuta adds as he’s packing up his laptop, papers and pencil case.

Dongyoung who couldn’t agree more in what he said followed suit, closing his book and quickly rolling up all his papers. He whispers a thanks before Yuta finally leaves the study area. He’s a hater but not an asshole.

He slumps back down in his seat, frowning. Yuta’s one confusing and annoying guy, he hopes he doesn’t owe the architecture student one after this teaching session.

Dongyoung narrates what happened to Taeyong the next day, with additional “Fuck! You asshat. I can’t believe you set me up with Nakamoto last night.” and hits.

“Hey, at least you finally understood the scaling activity you need to do.” Taeyong chuckles as he tries his best to evade the younger’s hits.

The taller grunts, giving up in trying to piss the other of the way he was pissed last night. He lost all his will to be mad at everything and everyone when he feels like he has betrayed his own being when he asked for Yuta to stay. “I looked so dumb last night.”

“You always look dumb though.” Taeyong comments, taking a sip on his Red Iced Tea. Dongyoung whips his head so fast and so hard in disbelief he’s afraid he might’ve accidentally popped a vein or what. “I’m only kidding.” The older snorts before subtly hitting him.

Dongyoung is confused for a moment as to why Taeyong is repeatedly hitting and pulling his arm then he spots Yuta and his friends just a few meters near them. He remembers the way the older slides his hand against his thighs when he waves up to greet them; that’s also when he realizes that it is too late now to pretend that he didn’t see the other and head to a different path. It’s too late to break all of Yuta’s bones and burn him alive if he’s already made sure that almost everyone present in the hall knows that he and Dongyoung are acquainted.

“So, did you pass your scaling activity today?” he asks. Prompting his hand up for a high five.

Taeyong gives him one and for sure that’s enough but he still leaves it up. He could’ve ended up looking like a fool if it isn’t for Taeyong’s persistent eyes and elbow that are nudging him.

He laughs awkwardly before raising his own hand up to meet Yuta’s hanging one. “Yeah, somehow did.”

The touch is suppose to only last for a fleeting moment but as soon as their palms meet everything feels more intimate with how Yuta’s fingers chose to linger and envelop the younger’s palm. He firmly shakes their joined hands as he congratulates Dongyoung. He lets go after a few more seconds then bids the two men goodbye, leaving them in the corridors but not without patting Dongyoung’s ass farewell.

He gasps. That’s _sexual harassment!_

That night, he gives himself a pep talk. He stares at the mirror, repeating and convincing himself that after prelims he doesn’t have to pretend that he knows Nakamoto Yuta, that after this term he can bury the Japanese alive. He replays all positive words and things he can think of. He pumps a fist in the air, cheering his wounded, and definitely barely breathing pride.

Breathing heavily and blinking multiple times, Dongyoung stares at his reflection one more time.

 

Dongyoung stares at his reflection one more time, brushing his locks with his hand and contemplating if he should style his hair up or just let it fall naturally in his forehead. He took the effort of putting on concealer on his forehead to hide little bumps of zits there but he doesn’t feel confident enough to expose his forehead that’s been hidden for months.

“Just leave it up.” Taeyong pipes, sighing as he watch Dongyoung ruffle his hair too many times in the span of ten minutes. “We’re going to drink after anyways, try to look hot. What’s the point of dying your hair in a cool color if you don’t look hot.”

Dongyoung scrunches up his face. “Hey, we’re with minors. There will be no drinking.”

“But Donghyuck’s the one who said so.”

“You were supposed to be the adult, the parent like figure. Why does it seem like you’re fine with this?”

Taeyong laughs, pulling Dongyoung out of his room now for they’ll be later than they already are if they still choose to argue about this. “Don’t be such a mom. I bet Donghyuck’s been in more bars than you.”

He wheezes at that information until they were inside the Uber car they booked. He sighs, pulling his locks down, he’ll nag Donghyuck later when they arrive to where he’s at.

They were invited by Donghyuck in the younger’s school art exhibit. Donghyuk is a third year high school student Dongyoung met in one mural project he and his blockmates took part in. They stand there with their big buckets of paint and thick brushes then there’s Donghyuck and his friends with their colorful spray paint cans.

Their formal interaction started when one of Donghyuck’s friends accidentally sprayed all over the college students’ space. Obviously, this resulted to chaos between the groups. Insults were thrown with matching death glares and fallacies. It only ended when Ahyoung, a senior of Dongyoung and one of the organizers of the mural event, suggested that the two groups should just collaborate on the small space they were fighting over on.

Awkward air surrounded them at first if it wasn’t for Donghyuck who cracked the ice with a bad joke. If it wasn’t for Donghyuck’s quick apology and wit, the youngers would have faced a bigger consequence by fighting with elders.

That was two years ago, now the sweet and soft Donghyuck he used to know prefers to be called Haechan and has probably been into more bars than him.

“Hyung!” comes a call as soon as they  were finishing their registration. When Dongyoung straightens up and turns to face Taeyong and the younger, Donghyuck howls. “Aye, Dodo hyung! You look great today. You finally know what’s in trend.”

He looks confused for a moment before grinning and kissing his own ass by saying, “Oh well, small thing.” The reactions he gets are a scowl and a snicker, _Nice._

“Ah, really though. You look great.” Donghyuck muses as he circles the other. This is why Donghyuck is his favourite, Donghyuck adores him as well. “Taeyong hyung did great in styling.”

“Was I just invited to be mocked?” he groans at the two walking off to look at the displayed works.

“You were invited to praise me.” There are multiple times when Dongyoung questions his choice of friends but he always end with them being nice accessories to lift him up and drag him down in needed times.

Donghyuck introduces them to other brilliant kids with various art styles as they stop and look at all artworks showcased.

They end their tour around the hall in front of a  6x6 ft wall. Filled with intricate cartoon doodles and vibrant colors. The artwork just screams that it’s the younger’s. With the large ogling eyes the characters possess, the unusual skin tone, and extra actions filling the space. Youthful in appearance yet it holds a profound message or meaning only mature minds can interpret. That’s a signature and one look at the work you’d already know this is Donghyuk’s, which is confirmed by that hasty cursive legend at the bottom: __haechan._ _

“Why’s this the only work you displayed here?” Taeyong frowns. People need to see more of the younger’s works and appreciate him.

Donghyuck shrugs, chuckling. “I don’t want for strangers to see all my work without a fee.”

“Dumbass, that’s not how it all works.” Dongyoung grits, slightly pinching the younger’s earlobe.

Donghyuck yelps in pain, begging Dongyoung to release his hold on him. “I know, I know. Geez,  not because I got my ear and lip pierced doesn't mean I’m all that badass and smug character.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Dongyoung gasps, eyeing the shorter’s ear and lip that are now lacking the mentioned piercings. Donghyuck isn't his precious baby anymore, he weeps internally for the death of soft!Donghyuck. “You need to showcase your talents, with that you can be acknowledged. This can greatly affect your future, child.”

Before he can even continue with lecturing the other, a bunch of other kids with bright, colorful locks approach them. Dongyoung recognizes the other as Renjun, one of the oil painters Donghyuck introduced earlier, and same with the latter Renjun, too, also only presented few of his painting. Now he’s reminded of that famous saying: Birds of the same feather, flock together.

“Yo, Channie.” one greets and Donghyuck scrunched his face.

“I prefer for you to call me anything but that.” He whines.

The others laugh, forgetting their purpose at first before Renjun speaks up, saying that the “Krush” room is ready and asking if they should announce it now. Donghyuck pulls the two of them out the gymnasium hall and through the corridors.

Taeyong leans in to his side, whispering. “This school is so cool, they’re just in senior high yet they’re allowed to dye their hair like that just because they are part of the art club. Just wow.”

They halt in front of a doorway covered in a metallic fringe curtain. Inside are lines and layers of neon artworks. It’s either with the use of neon colored paints or the black light, the room is both pleasing and hurtful to Dongyoung’s eyes. They walk in and eyes the hidden artworks revealed to them. Before their eyes are the rest of what Donghyuck’s been bragging about in their group chat.

There’s the portrait of Donghyuck’s favourite character to draw - the girl with the blue hair and lanky, elastic limbs, smiling as tears flow down her cheeks. Her eyes are containing sparkles and early signs of tears. There also the younger’s doodle like artworks occupying spaces in the room.

An artwork that Donghyuck’s been showing to the older guys since it was a blank canvas is a piece of a triptych. Both Taeyong and Dongyoung were clueless as to why almost all figures in the painting were chopped and now they found the answer. It was a big image of a lying man being pulled around by another him. There were tiny details that show normal events in one’s daily lives and various struggles they face on a daily basis. The whole big image of a lying man is packed and filled with colorful creatures that show different emotions like pain and happiness.

“It’s a collaboration between me and Renjun. Cool, no?” Donghyuck proudly beams when he shows up beside his hyungs. “The whole room is somehow a collaboration of the two of us. We did this to promote a nightclub a friend of him opened just recently.”

They turn their heads quickly at the other before exclaiming at the same time, “What? A nightclub?” Although they did say it simultaneously their tones are very contrasting. Both did sound surprised but Taeyong sounds a bit more happy than Dongyoung who’s growing more and more surprised with everything shared to him.

“Yeah! That’s where we are headed to later.” Renjun pipes in hearing their conversation.

Dongyoung just shuts up after that, there’s no point in making violent reactions when it’s one versus a crowd. The enemy is weak, he weakly mumbles as he moves around the room, opting to just appreciate all the art that’s surrounding him.

 

The next time he speaks loudly is when he’s fighting Taeyong’s and Chenle’s hand to stop them from putting on eyeliner on him when the exhibit ended, before they’re on the way to Krush - the said promoted club. Once again he lost the fight. It seems like it is 0 - 3545 today.

They got off in front of a normal looking record store...that just got abandoned and covered with newspapers and other things Dongyoung can’t identify anymore. They walk to the side of it and enters the big steel door which he guesses is the only way inside.

“Only VIPs pass through this.” Donghyuck comments.

“This looks illegal.” Dongyoung croaks.

The others chuckles at his obvious hesitation as they enter the dark place.

“Are we too early? I mean it is still not 7 o’clock but it’s 5?” the blond kid, Jeno, asks. Dim lights and neon lights lit up the place when they just got out from the staff room as if to answer the boy’s question.

Now with proper lighting he can now observes the place they’re in. It’s small, maybe about 95m2 - _thank you, Visual Merchandising_ \- but there’s a small staircase that offers more space in the second floor. The walls are covered in either paint splashes or actual art works.  In the middle is the dance floor and on the right side of the stairs is the stage and sound system then the bar stands opposite the entrance. Different kinds of lights were used in each area, like in the bar it’s beaming with green and gentle yellows, the booths shine with neon blues and violets, and the dance floor is lit with rainbow colors and white.

“Sicheng ge!” Renjun calls out.

A head pops out from the second floor. The boy looks surprised but you can see that he’s anticipating the other’s arrival when he hurried down the stairs.

“We’re preparing a little later than before for Chanyeol hyung will be late today and I did not inform Hyunjae and Younghoon about that.” He explains, passing by them and off to the bar. “But they should be here any moment now.”

He hears Taeyong asking Donghyuck for Sicheng’s age and hears, _twenty._ “So young.” He blurts out in a daze, causing Donghyuck and Taeyong to laugh.

“He’s just a year younger than you.”

“Yeah, but he’s off starting a business, a nightclub - at that, already.”

Sicheng turns back to them after disappearing down the bar counter for work matters, probably. “I started Krush just because I hear complains from all my friends on almost all the places we’ve been through. Nothing seems to captivate their tastes so I tried to do it myself.”

Sicheng is beaming at him too genuinely, he’s scared that the young boy is being taken advantage by whoever his friends are; eyeing Donghyuck who isn’t sparing him a single glance at all.

They chat and get to know each other as they wait for Sicheng’s workers to come. Finding out Sicheng just moved in recently, thus explaining his broken and weird Korean. “It’s not that bad though.” Taeyong compliments.

They also learn that Sicheng takes up a business course in a university just a station away from theirs, he also takes language classes in the same building where Donghyuck and his friends study dance and practice arts.

Soon, the employees arrive and by 6:30 pm everything is set up and drinks are already being served to them. When seven arrives, Chanyeol accompanies Hyunwoo and Hoseok in opening Krush before getting back in his own station. Hyunjae and Younghoon busy themselves in the bar as more people walk in. Half an hour later, the club is already packed with people. It’s good sign for one that just started business weeks prior to their visit. Dongyoung watches in awe as the booths and dance floor gets occupied with people.

He denies almost all the shots offered to him, not wanting to get wasted as soon as possible. Being the only sober one in a group of 3 college students and 3 high school students, Dongyoung grins in mockery as he observes how tipsy the others are now.

Sicheng looks troubled and annoyed after 15 minutes passed. He’s been glancing at his phone every 5 minutes since seven and the disappointed look on his face becomes more and more obvious.

“Hey, ge.” Renjun slurs. “Mark’s coming too.”

Sicheng nods at the other, obviously dismissing what the hazelnut haired boy just said. “Ah, it’s too long.” He finally groans.

“Hyung, he is coming from a dance practice so it’ll most probably take him 30 minutes to be here.” Explains Jeno but the club owners shakes his head.

“Ah, I’m talking about my friends. One promised to bring a DJ for tonight and it’s already 7:47 and they’re still not here.”

Hearing that, Donghyuck acted berzerk only to ease Sicheng’s tense mood.

Ten minutes after, three people approach them. “Sorry we’re somehow late. Yerim put up a fit on how she doesn’t like her first outfit just before we left, so, yeah.”

“Jaehyun hyuuung.” Jeno greets.

Dongyoung turns to the newcomers, immediately taking the glass of gin Taeyong just poured for himself. He downs it, fast, and asks for another when Nakamoto Yuta decides that he can smile like _that_ and sit across him nonchalantly.

 

The moment Sicheng brings out _more_ booze, nothing is coherent for Dongyoung anymore. He blames the loud howls the younger ones let out when the owner excuses himself and Yuta’s strange look at him. Will taping up Donghyuck’s mouth or poking Yuta’s eyeballs help steady him? He wants to find out but Taeyong grasps his arm just the right moment then clings on him, whining.

He still downs two bottles of whatever was served to them. True that he did loosen up a bit when a few shots were offered to them but this time he feels like he’s looser than Taeyong’s ass and that isn’t a good thing.

Next thing he knows, he’s being pulled by the others towards the dance floor. The whole place is booming with trap music that it makes Dongyoung’s ears cry blood yet he laughs as they budge between sweaty bodies just to settle near the sound system.

“My friend is so good! ” Yuta cheers. Dongyoung unconsciously leans in closer to him for he doesn’t hear it at first. “The DJ. I was the one who invited him here. I think you know him from university, Hyungwon from Psychology Department?” He elaborates.

Hazy, Dongyoung just nods along not really absorbing what was shared to him.

The first set of songs were great when letting loose. He rigidly moves his body at first, only letting his head bob and hand sway through the rhythm. It wasn’t until the third song did he actually feel himself and move cordially wasted like the others.

With droopy eyes and hazy mind, he takes in the state of all his companions, how come they’re all this messy. Taeyong’s thrashing around, laughing at everything Sicheng whispers to him, Mark is doing b-boy, obviously trying to impress Jaehyun and Yerim, Donghyuck keeps on howling, and Jeno...he’s safely dozing off near the speakers. He hopes they all make it out alive though.

He continues swaying his body, even when he hit someone behind. The other party did not pay attention to it at all for Dongyoung feels them press closer to him, somehow matching his moves. With his back leaning on firm chest and ass consecutively rubbing against the man’s growing hard on with every sway, Dongyoung feels a little brave and faces his lewd dancing partner.

So he did, he turns around, instantly encircling his arms on the others neck before studying his face. The smirk directed at him is familiar then his movement stops in realization that the person he’s attached to at the moment is none other than Nakamoto Yuta.

“I always knew you’d be good at seducing people.” He laughs in Dongyoung’s ear.

The latter scowls but fakes a laugh to entertain the other. It won’t be bad to put up with Yuta and his games once in a while, so he continues his antics earlier, flirting.

Them grinding on each other feels too natural, Dongyoung is nauseous. This is an example of body compatibility. True that he has been the stiff one between his and Yuta’s interactions. The older is friendly and entertaining while Dongyoung is busy shutting down any brightness being shown to him by the other. Tonight seems to be the opposite though, for it’s Dongyoung who’s pushing himself in Yuta’s personal space and the brunette’s barely reciprocating anything, only mild teases and playful comments.

Intoxicated, Dongyoung proves that he is hardly considering thinking properly when he tilts his head and dives in to attach his lips with Yuta’s plump ones. It starts off messy, with constant teeth clashing and tongue darting here and there. It’s a lot needy and hasty than their first, and it adds more mushy feelings to what Dongyoung is already bearing.

“Wanna ditch?” Yuta mumbles against his lips.

Dongyoung knows he shouldn’t. Knows that leaving without Taeyong will be troublesome but he unfortunately ignores his logic when he nods and leans his head on Yuta’s shoulder. He is not on the mood to ponder on primal things like this.

It took them a few more minutes before truly leaving the club. He remembers nudging Yuta to finally move out. Did he still say goodbye to the others? He can hear Taeyong shouting through his drunk state, maybe it’s his conscience reminding him that this is all wrong.

He still ignores it though, letting Yuta pull him through the crowd and out the basement.

Getting a whiff of fresh air, he sobers up a little. He eyes his hand that’s linked with Yuta’s. The brunette is too busy with his phone that he misses Dongyoung’s disgusted look to their hands. He pulls his hand away, finally getting back all of Yuta’s attention.

He stares at Yuta’s own surprised eyes before grinning and  pressing himself against his arm. His head aches from trying to connect all the dots of emotions and intentions popping in his brain that he surrenders, letting his desires take over him, thinking it won’t be such a bad thing. When a car pulls over and Yuta pushes him in, he settles with thanking lust for consuming him and landing himself a night with the architecture department’s great Mr. Architecture 2016; not that sober Dongyoung would agree with drunk Dongyoung’s thoughts.

Their ride to somewhere is silent aside from Dongyoung’s constant humming and whines when Yuta pushes him away whenever he leans in, trying to kiss the older’s jaw and neck. They’re both different drunks, Dongyoung is clingy and whiny, on the other hand, Yuta is a quiet and compose drunk. The usually jolly and obnoxious Yuta just keeps on groaning and tsk-ing whenever he tries to initiate anything.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” He warns but Dongyoung isn’t one to back down, he mewls in protest; repeatedly nuzzling and kissing his neck. Yuta glances at the rearview mirror, afraid that the Uber driver is aware of what he’s doing and is contemplating to kick them out the vehicle. He grits his teeth, whispering, “If you don’t stop, I’ll leave you alone.”

With the horrifying promise of being left alone to please himself, Dongyoung pouts as he moves away. He isn’t going back to dating his right hand when he caught himself a Nakamoto Yuta.

It wasn’t long before he’s being dragged out of the car and into a building he’s passed by everyday on the way to school. He slurs, “There’s a hotel near our university? Why’d you travel all the way near our school when you can take me somewhere near Krush. I won’t mind.”

Yuta snorts, “This is my dorm, dumbo.”

Dongyoung, too, laughs at his dumbness but pouts when Yuta won’t still give him attention even when they’re alone on the lift.

So as soon as the door to Yuta’s place opens, Dongyoung attaches his lips to his neck. He craves skin on skin action and Yuta’s just the right guy to spoil him with that, hoping that this time he will not neglect him anymore.

He does.

Yuta now attacks his lips, hungrily, and even starts to slide his hands down his sides. They make out in the doorway for a few good minutes then Yuta impatiently carries him to his bedroom. Continuing their postponed action, Yuta begins to pepper Dongyoung’s face with kisses again, right after he was _gently_ dropped down on the mattress.

He works fast, not wasting time in removing the younger’s jacket and shirt off him. Yuta sucks on his left nipple with his hands trying to unbutton Dongyoung’s skinny jeans. Frustrated when it’s not shimmying down his hips quickly, Yuta hits Dongyoung and detaches himself from the purple head.

Yuta uses that moment to also take off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. His dick is straining the cloth, and Dongyoung moans at the sight, wanting to free it from its remaining confinement. He leans his head, nuzzling against the clothed shaft. He looks up at Yuta then gives kittenish licks on it, loving when Yuta jerks and scrunches up his face with a hiss.  Yuta stops him then, only letting him tease him against the fabric but when he hooks his finger on the hem, Yuta pushes him back down the bed.

He bends down, sucks on his right nipple this time and plays with the left one, earning him a muffled groan and arched back from the younger. The brunette’s only been littering kisses all over his upper body yet Dongyoung is already too light headed to register everything that is happening.

He remembers already fisting Yuta’s locks when the man goes down on him. Kissing and sucking the expanse of skin being presented to him. He feels him playing with the hem of his briefs and kissing his cock through the fabric. Yuta sucks the head that’s peeking out when he slightly pulls the piece of clothing. After hearing the pleasant sound of Dongyoung thrashing and begging as he claws on Yuta’s shoulder and pulls his hair, the older swiftly moves lower. He spreads the younger’s leg apart and kisses his inner thighs. He abuses a patch of skin that’s dangerously too close to Dongyoung’s balls, licking and sucking on it. He even has the audacity to make lewd slurping sounds just to rile up the boy beneath him.

It takes Dongyoung’s consistent mantra of pleas before Yuta finally considers sliding down his briefs, freeing his already wet cock.

He starts jerking him off, hand spreading the younger’s precome, slicking up Dongyoung’s length. He dives down to lick up all sides of the cock before spitting on it and finally taking the shaft in his mouth. Dongyoung gasps as he jolts up, body surprised to receive the heat it’s been wanting since earlier.

He pulls Yuta off him as he shivers and white streaks shoot up from his cock. Yuta grimaces then laughs as he wipe the cum that got in his face.

“Don’t judge!” Dongyoung whines, looking away as he hides his face with a hand. “It- it’s been too long.”

Yuta just hums, climbing up and kisses Dongyoung. They makeout once again and he keeps on groping the younger’s ass. He moans in their kiss with how firm the ass he’s holding feels.

He senses Dongyoung getting hard again moments later so he tests the waters and grinds against him. Dongyoung whimpers, clearly still a bit sensitive. He waits for a few more minutes, attacking both his lips and neck before going back to giving Dongyoung’s shaft some attention.

He starts with stroking the cock to complete hardness, then lowers his head to take it in his mouth. Yuta starts bobbing his head when he feels Dongyoung jerk up once again. He starts off in a slow pace, hollowing his cheeks whenever he goes up. He lingers on the tip, giving it extra attention; sucking on the head before taking it all in again. It’s a process that he keeps on repeating, pleased with the younger’s groans as reaction

Dongyoung whines loudly, hands still grasping on Yuta’s hair when Yuta removes his length out of his mouth. He pushes him to take his cock in again but the older just smirks, spitting on it again then opts to stroking and leaving feather light kisses, trailing down to his balls. He fondles and sucks it, receiving an involuntary kick on his lower back from Dongyoung. “Control your limbs!” He scolds then he halts his ministration  and harshly taps the younger’s inner thighs. Dongyoung whimpers and his dick twitches in Yuta’s hand.

“Sor- hnng!” he tries to apologize but Yuta tightens his hold on his shaft, dragging his hand up and down slowly.

When he goes down on the younger again, Yuta brings his free hand up and forces it in his mouth. He mumbles something with the dick still in his mouth, making vibrations that ruin Dongyoung’s already ruined composure.

“You’re evil. Just…pure evil.” He pants.

Yuta smirks in returns, then hums as he inserts two fingers in Dongyoung’s already open mouth. “Hmm, just shut up and slick ‘em up, babe.”

And Dongyoung does.

While Yuta’s busy sucking his dick, he is bent down, suckling the fingers probing his mouth. He soon forgets about his task when the simulation is too much to take anymore. He now leaves his mouth slack, drool flowing down his chin so Yuta starts moving his fingers himself, exploring the younger’s cavern.

When his digits are already lubed up with enough saliva, Yuta presses it on the entrance of Dongyoung’s puckered asshole which made the younger throw his head back, biting his lip to muffle a loud moan and jolting in surprise and pleasure. Yuta stills his fingers and looks up at him, eyes asking for permission. Dongyoung tightens his hold on the brunette’s locks and hums when he presses on it harder. He slowly inserts his index finger, loving how conflicting Dongyoung’s actions are after doing this, he’s pulling his hair yet pushes his head to take more of his aching cock.

With an added stimulator, Yuta opts to just suck on the head of his shaft, jerking the rest of it in time with the thrust of his finger. It’s obvious that Dongyoung won’t last any longer with how he keeps on shaking and tightening his hold on the locks. Him contracting on Yuta’s finger is also a sign so the architecture student starts slacking a little. It irritates the purple head, groaning before taking action himself. He starts to move his hips, fucking Yuta’s mouth, also fucking himself with the older’s finger. Yuta hums in delight when he does that, adding another finger inside the younger.

He fucks Dongyoung with his fingers, curling and scissoring it as Dongyoung fucks his mouth back. He wraps his legs around Yuta back and moves his hips erratically, insides clenching tightly on Yuta’s fingers. It doesn’t take long before he cums, shaking from the intensity of his second climax.

He deflates on the bed, panting. He closes his eyes and blacks out after, too tired and drunk to keep his eyes and mind open.

Yuta, eager to still please him, laps up all his cum. He wants to put on a show, raising up to brag but meets the view of a snoring, wasted Dongyoung. He frowns, realizing that he forced to drink up all of Dongyoung’s jizz for nothing. It also dawns on him that he still hasn’t found relief, cock still straining his boxers. He forcefully swallows the cum as he quickly stands up then regrets, throwing up on the floor. _Fuck._

  
  
  



	2. what could possibly happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we thought this fic will never get out of the grave again- jk  
> it took me a year to finally give up on this, ,, , but i still hope you enjoy! 🥺🥺
> 
> Merry Crisis Doyunation!!1
> 
> warning: might contain tons of errors

Dongyoung stealthily enters their dorm room, not even understanding why he’s acting discreet and secretive like staying out is something he’s never done before. He carefully shuts the door, wincing when it made a light creak and a snap. He bites his lip and holds his breath the best he can while removing his shoes. He successfully reaches near his bed before he even notices Youngho isn’t in his. Dongyoung turns to the small digital clock they placed on the window, near their study tables. The black characters on the clock informs him that it’s 7 am, no wonder Youngho’s already out of his bed.

He’s shimmying out of the skinny jeans he got from Taeyong when a door creaks and he sees Youngho emerge out of the bathroom, freshly showered. “Had fun last night?”

Dongyoung’s head is still pounding, still too messed up to form coherent words and have sensible conversations. He only groans as an answer while putting on the sweatpants that hangs on his bed frame. He settles in his bed, covering himself up comfortably with the blanket when Youngho says,

“Yeah, sure don’t answer. The marks on your thighs are good enough information.”

Dongyoung opens his eyes quickly that it adds pain to his already aching head. Flashbacks about the reason why he was creeping in inside his own dorm room - walking in shame - cloud his mind. He throws his blanket off him, slides his pants down to his knees, and cries when he finally sees the pink and red marks scattered on his skin.

“He fucking left marks!”

 

“So, who’s he?” Youngho asks after placing a bowl of cereal in front of Dongyoung.

It’s around 9 am when Dongyoung finally rolls out of bed and stops his crying to fill up his empty stomach. Youngho’s been looking out for him for two hours. Helping him when he vomits right after his break down about the hickeys, he even gave the younger some aspirin and water a while later before tucking him back to bed to relax. He’s been Dongyoung’s mom for a number of hangovers and breakdowns for the past two years, and even if he’s an ass, Dongyoung believes that Youngho deserves to know the truth, if not everything. He plays with his food for a while, finally speaking up when he feels Youngho’s stare is too heavy  on him already, “Nakamoto Yuta.”

Dongyoung winces right after, closing one eye while the other peeks at Youngho, waiting for a reaction.

“That’s a relief.” The older sighs and nods which surprises him, he scowls. “I thought you slept with a stranger, again. Because when I called Taeyong last night, I heard him say _Yura_ and I don’t know any Yura, I don’t know if you actually know a Yura so I got worried.” Youngho continues which makes Dongyoung delighted.

Despite his stupid acts and snide remarks, Youngho is still that caring and loving senior Dongyoung met when he’s still a freshman. He leans his head to the side, chuckling in adoration. “Thanks for worrying, but didn’t I promise you I won’t do strangers again? I still remember and still am keeping it. Don’t worry, mom.”

Younho laughs with him before squinting, and scrutinizing him. “So, was last night with Yuta really fun?”

“Oh god. Stop.” He whines.

“No, I’m really curious. He left so many hickeys.”

“There’s only three, shut uuup.” He drags on the last syllable, already getting tired with this interrogation.

Youngho lets out a snicker before leaning back on his chair and points to a spot in his neck, near his collarbone. “But...you have one here.” He taps on the spot and Dongyoung abruptly stands up and walks up to the full-length mirror on the wall. He shifts his head to the side and slightly pulls on his shirt collar. He shrieks in horror when he laid his eyes on the pink tinted hickey on his skin.

“W-will you… Will you still be my friend even if I become a murderer?” He stammers, fist gripping the cloth tightly.

“To be honest, I’d be the first person to call the police.” Youngho grins as he shrugs.

Dongyoung feels his head swirl again as he drops down on the floor.

“I can’t believe you’re already hooking up with your so-called nemesis when you still haven’t shown him to your dear ol’ pops. My boy grew up fast.”

 

“I wanna kill myself.”

“That’s new. Guess killer Dongyoung is unemployed now.” Taeyong greets him. The older’s already seated inside their room and has been madly texting about his location. Taeyong’s early again, as usual.  Taeyong pulls him down when he gets closer to where their seats are - not the front row, Dongyoung gets intimidated easily so they always settle on the second row. “Saturday night was fun, no?”

“The first part is good, great actually. I love art. For the clubbing part though, I can barely remember it so, no comment.” Dongyoung forces a smile and no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that it can fool anyone he’s sure that it still turned out as one of his fakest.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and pulls on his sleeves. “I thought the hickeys are enough to make you remember. It’s fading though, sad.” Dongyoung groans as he pull back his shirt properly. “Is the situation the same for those on your thighs?” Taeyong inquires, this time pulling his pants and poking him.

Perplexed, he keeps on dodging and hitting the other until he stops. “Where’d you even get the idea that there are ones on my thighs?”

“I’m your best friend. I know everything.”

“Uhm, no.”

“I do know everything. Like that time wh-”

“You’re not my best friend.”

Offended, Taeyong shuts up and scoots away. It takes a few good minutes and exactly a blink when the professor enters the room before he goes back to Dongyoung and whisper. “Johnny showed me this nice cafe, we should go there sometime. Plus his phone camera quality is really amazing.”

Dongyoung now remembers how Youngho was busy with his phone yesterday, suspiciously trying to take photos of him then leaving in the afternoon. Scratch all the good things he’s said about Youngho, delete all the scenes he’s soft for the older; Youngho is a snitch.

“What did I do in my past life to deserve friends like you?” He groans under his breath.

He has his head down the whole period, scribbling tiny tornadoes, eyes and lips for the whole one and a half hour the professor is talking. Taeyong has to bump his table to inform him that it’s already time.

They walk out to the cafeteria together, and even while sitting down, Dongyoung is quiet. This somehow alarmed Taeyong because Dongyoung is never the one to shut up unless he's listening to others talk, sometimes he still talks while others are talking.

“What’s got you quiet?”

“Is it a warm spoon or a cold spoon?”

Taeyong touches the utensil on their tray in confusion. “Uhm, room temperature spoon? Why are you asking about spoon temperatures?”

“No, the one that can clear hickeys fast. Warm or cold?”

Taeyong’s face lights up as he crackles in front of Dongyoung who’s still troubled about that trivial thing. Dongyoung’s brows are furrowed as he rolls his eyes, he pulls his phone out and starts typing on it before Taeyong pushes it down and distracts him.

“You can just rely on concealers.” The older finally suggests after calming down.

“But I want this,” Dongyoung aggressively points to his neck, “gone, not just covered!”

“I think it’s pretty though.”

Dongyoung ends up groaning and ignoring his food, appetite lost with troubling himself with the proof of last Saturday night that is still clearly visible on his neck. He takes his chopsticks and stabs his food, venting his stress out on the poor cafeteria lunch box meal. Screw alcohol and Dongyoung’s low tolerance for it. Screw Yuta and his captivating, ugly smile and his _fucking stupidity for leaving marks._

“He’s dead meat.”

Taeyong who’s busy with his phone and food hums, turning to his friend. “Good meat? True. It’s only once in a blue moon do they serve good meat here.” He cries.

“Oh, look. It’s Yuta.”

Dongyoung turns to where Taeyong is looking at, upsetting his proud self because there really is no reason for him to turn around and check; Yuta is the enemy and is irrelevant. He swiftly turns back to his food, stabbing it more aggressively than before. Taeyong beams and waves and Dongyoung doesn’t have to turn around to know that Yuta is approaching, not with the way Taeyong’s grinning and kicking him under the table. “Hey, Yuta!” He greets once Yuta is behind Dongyoung. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just gonna return this to Dodo here.” he answers, sitting down next to Dongyoung. He places a paper bag on the table and an arm on Dongyoung’s shoulders, patting it. “You’re welcome.”

Curious, Taeyong’s the one to look in the paper back. He pulls out its content. “Hey, it’s my jacket.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I lent it to him last saturday. Remember how hot he was then? I styled him.” Taeyong proudly adds and Dongyoung sinks down in embarrassment.

“So that’s why he’s hotter than before. Good job, TY. I loved it.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen for a millisecond, surprised, but he calms down immediately and thanks Yuta.

Yuta just smiles and stands up. Dongyoung finally raises his head, delighted that the other’s about to leave then Yuta places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. “Last saturday’s fun.” he says to the guys seated at the table, then turns to Dongyoung, “But you left so early so now you owe me one.”

Yuta finally leaves and Dongyoung stays gaping, mind in a state of panic as he runs images of what happened last saturday. He forces himself to think of any possible scenario that he did to owe Yuta _one._ Taeyong hits him as soon as he feels himself go hot and red.

“Fuck. It’s Yuta!” Taeyong exclaims out of nowhere. “He’s the one who left hickeys on you! I know you left with him, but I didn’t know you two did _it_. I thought you two are in bad terms. What happened in your tutoring session? Why’s he being friendly to you? Is that why you were fidgety last saturday?”

“Oh god, it feels like my hangover is back.”

Dongyoung groans, he’s racking his brain for any reason why he owes Yuta one. He can barely remember what happened that saturday. Most of  his memories only came crashing on him when he wakes up in Yuta’s bed that sunday. He shivers as he replays Sunday morning’s events. Dongyoung scowls remembering Yuta’s raspy, morning voice as he asked him to turn the alarm off and how good he looked lying down, clutching on his pillow with bed hair and sleepy face as he lazily bombard Dongyoung questions while he freaks out and quickly dresses up to leave. “What do I owe him?” he asks.

“He might’ve not had a good time when you two were alone.”

“But don’t the hickeys say otherwise?”

“That’s not good enough of a reason.” Taeyong deadpans and Dongyoung scowls on horror. The hickeys are already a good thing, Dongyoung wouldn’t just let anyone mark him up, specially not Yuta.

“You have his number, right? You’re friends.”

 

Dongyoung drops his head, groaning as he delete another paragraph he’s written for their Psychology research. Nothing is going right and is going his way, everything he does today screams error and danger in capital, bold, and red letters. Even the idea of hitting Yuta up to meet with him smacked him hard in the skull after Yuta finally answered his text an hour ago and now he’s waiting in the library’s second floor. He’s thinking of reasons why they chose insomnia for their psychology research while listing down the benefits of staying in campus to meet up with Yuta instead of going back home and sleeping. Multitasking is suddenly hard for him to do.

“Dodo.” Yuta greets, sitting down across him as soon as he got up the second floor. “What d’ya need?”

Dongyoung closes his laptop first before leaning in and whispers, “Why’d you leave marks?” Yuta is confused and before he can even question Dongyoung on what he’s talking about, Dongyoung’s already pulling on his shirt collar, exposing Yuta’s little red mark on his skin.

“That’s only one.” Yuta says after analyzing the tint on his skin.

Dongyoung widens his eyes, not believing the guy in front of him so he grits his teeth as he whispers, “There are also ones in my thighs, and they’re redder than this one.”

“Wow, that’s hot.”

Dongyoung hits him. “Shut up.”

“Did you call me up just to look at your hickeys? That’s cool and hot but I really need to be somewhere, like help my groupmates on our scaled model.”

“You can go right after you tell me why you left this?” Dongyoung reaches for his hand and stops Yuta from leaving. “I let you leave marks on my thighs but why leave one where it’s so easy to be seen. Not every guy I slept with can leave marks.”

“Come on, Dongyoung. It’s not even that obvious, if you don’t lean your head to the left too much. And that’s like a small thing compared to what you did to me.”

“What did I even do to deserve this?”

“More like what you didn’t do to me.”

Dongyoung groans again in frustration, he thinks that that word alone can’t describe the feeling he’s having right now as they have this conversation. Seeing Yuta already infuriates him and now they’re fighting again, Dongyoung feels nauseous. He massages his head, trying to calm himself down while Yuta is busy checking his phone than giving him attention. “Tell me. Explain. Elaborate.”

“I’d really like to stay and chat, tell you every single detail, but Hansol’s already spamming me. You owe me one blowjob, love.” With that, Yuta leaves with a chaste kiss on Dongyoung’s lips.

 

Dongyoung chokes.

He’s been playing different scenarios - worse ones - that could’ve taken place last saturday. The hickeys are already enough to give him the slightest clue on what happened but he feels no pain and he even owed Yuta a blowjob. It has him deep in thought for three days already and Dongyoung feels foolish and pathetic for investing time to worry about something that's already been done. But Dongyoung wouldn’t be Dongyoung if he didn’t overanalyze everything, present and past. Now, he can only wish that he could've stopped himself from drinking more than he should, more than he could; and maybe, also, for Taeyong to stop yapping about adorable Sicheng.

“Are you even listening?” Taeyong glares at him. “You’ve been groaning and choking for half of the time I’m talking to you, clearly you are thinking of something else.”

In Dongyoung’s defense, Taeyong mentioned last saturday night and now he’s stuck with vivid memories and nightmares from that time. “Yes, Sicheng is adorable, amazing, great.”

“That’s right. It makes me want to feed him well and spoil him.”

“Sugar daddy alert.”

“Someone’s jealous alert.” Taeyong retorts, sticking his tongue out like a child.

Offended and taken aback, Dongyoung gasps loudly earning him multiple glares from people who are actually studying in the study area. “Excuse me?” Dongyoung’s just there, dying.

Taeyong shushes him for his little outburst. He makes Dongyoung bow with a heavy palm on top of the younger’s crown, pushing down his head. Dongyoung grumbles and blames Taeyong for it all after being forced and returns to his book. He ignores any of Taeyong’s whispers for him, only groaning at the older when Taeyong resorts to poking his sides already.

“You know Taeil, right?” Taeyong whispers.

“Johnny’s org mate.”

“And _boy_ crush, because he’s still denying the gay but yeah, correct.” Taeyong blabbers on and Dongyoung rolls his eyes.

“You're bad mouthing my roommate.”

“I am not. I’m giving additional information to a friend about his two year roommate.”

“Anyway, they’re holding a party at someone’s apartment.”

There’s a hum and Taeyong pinches Dongyoung for making this conversation: one-sided. He’s to blame though, he nags at Dongyoung for not studying now he’s chatting with him, Taeyong is indecisive. “Okay, and then?”

“See you on Friday!”

“I have a class 'til 8.” Dongyoung flatly responds, partly due to disinterest but mostly because Taeyong forgot that his pink ass left Dongyoung on that three hours lecture class so he can share a class with a senior he met during the summer and now he’s inviting him to party.

“College parties don’t end at 8pm, Dongyoung. I’ll drag your small ass out of your dorm if you try and ditch me.” Taeyong smiles and so does Dongyoung because he knows that’s an empty threat.

That’s what he says but here he is, overly dressed for class, yet under dressed for fall, with a blue mesh sweater and a thick leather jacket, paired with ripped jeans that are greatly torn in the knees and thigh area. It’s a surprise that the guards still let him in after looking like he’s been mauled. He takes in a deep and long breath, anything for fashion and a good time.

Taeyong hollers at him as soon as he left the lecture room - twenty minutes before eight because the substitute professor’s an angel.

“And I thought you have no proper clothes anymore.”

“You just don’t appreciate my casual fashion style.”

“You know I don’t like mainstream.”

“Yet you love that one in- ow!” Dongyoung gets cut off when Taeyong hits him before he can even make his point.

“You’re just a loser with bad taste.”

And maybe he does have a bad taste because he finds the guy across the room well dressed and attractive. He blames the alcohol because it’s the only explanation and reason as to why he finds Yuta, in a loose white button-down shirt - with all three buttons undone - and a pair of ripped jeans, hot.

 

It’s only been an hour when Youngho welcomed them in the apartment with a big smile and a loud voice, yet Dongyoung already feels wasted as he drops down on the couch, squished between Taeyong and someone from Youngho’s organization, a Hyungseo? He doesn’t even know, doesn’t even care; he’s just here to have a good time - and maybe, look for a promising one night stand.

And as if mocking him, Yuta enters the room in what seems like a movie protagonist effect, with the hair blowing and the rays of light being shone  at the back checked. They make eye contact and now Dongyoung finally feels the effect of the drinks he’s downed minutes ago. The bastard, as if not contented with capturing Dongyoung’s attention as soon as he enters, chose to stay on the counter, where all drinks are situated, and is very visible to Dongyoung’s line of sight. There’s a barely audible groan that escaped his lips, reason floating between being annoyed and turned on by the other.

They play the dodging game, eyes attacking when the other’s not looking, eating up all the visuals being served, and looking away when they’re - almost - caught. Dongyoung prefers to act subtle, sipping on his drink as he stares at Yuta through lidded eyes, only doing it every other 10 minutes (which is probably just 10 seconds for he’s drinking his fourth cup, and maybe he isn’t thinking straight anymore, not that he’s one to start with). Yuta on the other hand is all long periods of checking outs and filthy smirks, he doesn’t flinch when Dongyoung caught him first, doesn’t even bother that his companion’s distracted with how he’s kept his eyes on Dongyoung for the whole time they’re talking.

His effort at trying to be discreet is clearly not enough and isn’t working when Taeyong nudged him on his right, whispering “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Dongyoung sighs in exhilaration, which highkey looks fake, with a matching eye roll. “He started it.”

“Hmm.” Taeyong hums, eyes shifting from Dongyoung to Yuta then back to Dongyoung again. Watching the two made him groan and hurl in annoyance. “It clearly looks like you’re flirting with your nemesis.”

Dongyoung’s eyes are blown out as he chokes on the mixed drink he’s currently sipping on. There’s a silence and a horrified look on Dongyoung’s face that lasted for too long. “Ew. No.”

“You know what psychology majors say when someone’s eyes are droopy.”

“Yeah, I must be high.” Dongyoung shifts, resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“To even look at Yuta with bedroom eyes, you probably are.” Taeyong pats Dongyoung’s shoulder, comforting him when he hears Dongyoung whine at just the mere mention of Yuta’s name. “Seriously, what happened between you two? Aside from sleeping together that one night. Look at Yuta eyeing you like you’re a full course meal, ready to ravish you any second now.”

Dongyoung hits Taeyong who’s casually narrating everything to his friend who’s currently having an internal crisis already, good time long forgotten. “Holy shit. Maybe  I’m a really horrible person so now natural selection for really cliche enemies to lovers trope is out there to get me. Help.”

“Lovers!” Taeyong repeats the only word that he understands and cares about in Dongyoung’s train of panic. “So you’re lovers?”

Dongyoung panics some more and Taeyong just laughs at him, enjoying the state his best friend in suffering in. “That’s not it. Oh my God. I- Ew. Je-”

“Oh, great. Yuta’s approaching.”

Dongyoung hits Taeyong one more time, before composing himself. Straightening his posture and acting cool, eyes focusing on the current game he’s supposed to be participating on - which he wasn’t really paying attention to.

“You look great.”

Yuta says and Dongyoung digs his fingernails against his palm. The older’s breath fans on Dongyoung’s sensitive neck and Dongyoung does his best not to curl up and mewl. He just have to give it to Yuta for knowing just where to go and position to rile him up.

He gives the older a once over, turning to Yuta slowly, acting like it’s the first time he’s ever looked at Yuta and timidly smiles. He aims to look fake, aims to be nonchalant that if he ever stretches his mouths just another millimeter then Yuta has to pay him already, _because his attention and smile is worth billions._ “Same goes to you.”

That’s it.

They stopped conversing verbally yet their eyes are whispering dirty talks to one another. Taeyong cleared his throat, catching both their attentions but Dongyoung is still the one who breaks their eye contact first, returning his attention to the game he once neglected.

“It’s my turn, again?” Dongyoung gasps, turning to Taeyong when he realizes that most of his playmates are looking at him. Taeyong just snickers but Dongyoung hears Hyungseo beside him mumbles a 'yes’.

Youngho cheers him on and that’s when it dawns on Dongyoung that half the players are people he’s familiar with. That most of them are faces and names Dongyoung can spot and call almost anywhere in campus. It’s actually embarrassing if he puts weight on the fact that he’s entertaining Yuta as to why he almost missed a round but Dongyoung just shrugs it all off; the stares, Taeyong’s mocking expressions, and Yuta’s low chuckle behind him.

“Eight.” He says, flipping the cards towards the others, “Mate. I’m picking Taeyong.”

“Don’t play safe.” Taeyong whines. “Spice up your life. Add thrill and spontaneity.”

“Okay, okay. I know we’re in the middle of playing but you two will just prolong things and probably spoil the fun,” slurs that one kid from finance that Dongyoung believes is called Jinyoung; someone who hates friendly chaos. “so we’ll just set a rule that whoever is on your right gets to be your mate.”

Taeyong cheers and hollers.

“Yeah, sure but you’re still the person on my right, dumbo.”

There’s a pause and Taeyong seems to be processing all the laughter and noise surrounding him before finally moving. He scans his surroundings shortly then stops to stare at the space between him and Dongyoung. “Technically, it’s Yuta.”

“He’s not even playing!”

“Well, I can join. If that’d be okay.” Yuta unhelpfully chirps, and who would be in their right minds to decline another playmate in a game that’s main goal is to just get wasted.

“The more the merrier.” Youngho shouts and through tipsy eyes, Dongyoung spies a hint of delight and mischief.

Dongyoung keeps on gaping, glaring at everyone, but mostly at Taeyong who just mouths, “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“You just did, jerk.”

Yuta pats on the couch head before jumping in, squeezing in between Dongyoung and Taeyong. Dongyoung feels suffocated when Yuta grins at him while taking the shot glass that’ll welcome him in the game. Dongyoung already knows with the horrible turning of his stomach and unstoppable twitching of his eyes that this is just a horrible idea. It wasn’t even his to start with but he’s already blaming himself as he shares a shot with Yuta the next two rounds after.

 

“You looked good in skinny jeans but this, this look is better.” Yuta sighs in the kiss as he fumbles with Dongyoung’s buttons.

The game has long ended when Seulgi pulled a blonde kid with her out of the circle and into a room. It was her turn then and the others are already too wasted to care and continue the game. Dongyoung would’ve cared and would’ve been proud that he wasn’t the most wasted one but he was too busy arguing with Yuta then; for Yuta took some shots for him at the last parts of the game. There’s no need for him to play the black knight card here, they’re supposed to be mates and mates don’t steal the other’s possessions.

Dongyoung was still in the middle of screaming about coveting neighbor’s belongings when Yuta pulled him out of the messed up circle to a less crowded and wasted part of the apartment. Yuta blurts something in the lines of properly fighting somewhere – which they are successfully doing right now, by sticking tongues in each other’s mouths, both fighting for dominance.

It was Dongyoung who kissed him first to shut him up. Revenge for last time, but it seems like Yuta isn't even fazed by this and is actually enjoying the freedom of touching Dongyoung’s body.

He groans, hitting Yuta’s busy hands. “I hate skinny jeans. They’re uncomfortable and tight.” Although he stopped Yuta from unbuttoning his pants while they are openly making out in public, Dongyoung finds himself clutching onto the older’s top and is tugging it off.

Yuta laughs, “Be patient. We’re still in the hallway.” Dongyoung pouts as he turns his gaze to the side, seeing drunk and noisy fellow college students walk pass them. “You’re so touchy lately.” Yuta whispers, nosing on Dongyoung’s face down to his jaw and neck, gaining Dongyoung’s attention back to him before finally meeting the skin with his lips.

Dongyoung squirms, hands pressed against Yuta’s shoulders but isn’t exerting any effort as he tilts his head more, letting Yuta have better access to his neck. “Says the one who molests me on a daily basis.”

“We don’t even meet everyday.”

“But if you have the chance you’d do so, wouldn’t you?” Dongyoung pushes Yuta off his neck and presses their foreheads together before kissing the older hungrily.

“Hmm, true.” Yuta says, pulling back and It’s because you’re addicting.”

Yuta whispers in their kiss and Dongyoung giggles. It’s at this moment that Dongyoung should consider taking a step back and probably just drop drinking for he’s an irresponsible drunk who’s actually weak for Yuta flirting with him. Sober Dongyoung would’ve probably kneed Yuta as soon as they started talking but he’s far from being in that state and he needs help for he just fucking giggled because of Yuta.  He needs either Youngho or Taeyong around but he’s also thankful that none of his friends are there or else he wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it.

They continue eating each others faces just outside the occupied bathroom of the apartment. Dongyoung starts pulling on Yuta’s shirt again and luckily for them the puking girl who’s locked herself inside the bathroom finally steps out, looking drained as hell but they barely cared when they bump into her as they rush towards the now vacant room.

Dongyoung sits himself up on the wooden counter, watching Yuta finally remove his shirt. He immediately reaches for the other and lock their lips together, running his hand up and down the older’s arms.

Yuta goes back to fumbling with Dongyoung’s belt and pants when someone gasps loudly making both of them turn towards the door. The door they forgot to close and lock due to want and haste. Dongyoung groans for he doesn’t really want any distractions now that they’re still layers of clothes away from each other, Yuta on the other hand just shrugs the event off and goes back to littering kisses all over Dongyoung’s face and neck.

Dongyoung grunts and pushes the other away again. “Lock the door.”

Before they can finally close and lock the door, Youngho steps in and pulls Dongyoung out of the room. He whines, fighting against Youngho’s tight grip on his wrist. “Sorry, parental guidance. His old pops, aka me, says no.” Youngho says, pulling Dongyoung with him, who is whimpering and is reaching out for a shocked shirtless Yuta.

 

“He said I was addicting but he’s obviously the opium between us.”

“I’m impressed by your hangover state for coming up with an analogy like that.”

“Can’t get enough of his kisses, of him.” He sighs, “But deadly! He's terminal, his kisses and touches are poisonous.”

“You'll regret this tomorrow morning.” Youngho snorts, eyes shining as he checks if his phone is properly recording everything.

“Obviously! I’m not gonna be dicked well by hottie Nakamoto, of course I’d regret everything. Even being friends with you.” Dongyoung slurs, dropping his head on the cafe table.

Taeyong leans his head on Youngho’s shoulder, whining about Dongyoung’s noise loudly and Youngho is now the one filled with regret. Why’d he even invite the two lightweights for a drinking game? Or even let Taeil relay the message about the party to them. He’s always the one who takes care of their drunk asses in the end.

 

Dongyoung wakes up that at 11 in the morning with a pounding head and didn’t get out of bed not until it’s already two in the afternoon. He shuffles to their kitchen and sees a post it with Youngho’s neat handwriting on it, informing him that the aspirins in the medicine cabinet is newly stocked and that there’s food for him in the microwave.

It was when Dongyoung is just about to call Youngho - to thank the older for even thinking of him even when that loser has 7 am classes on saturdays - when a weird sound fills the room. It started with shuffling sounds then a soft chuckle. It’s messy but Dongyoung makes it to be his voice that is being croaked out somewhere in the room.

“ _\- terminal, his kisses and touches are poisonous._ ”

Dongyoung runs off to their night stand and aggressively gets his noisy phone.

“What the fuck did you do to my ringtone?” he greets Youngho.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I thought you’re still dead from last night, which is a little worrying because if that happens you’ll be gone for more than 12 hours.” Youngho blabbers, ignoring Dongyoung’s shaky voice.

“Johnny hyung, what happened to my ringtone?”

“I’ll be home by four, are you good enough to go out and get some ingredients for our dinner later?” Again, Youngho ignored him.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah? You still feeling horrible? Have you taken some medicine? I le-”

“Youngho hyung.” Dongyoung says sternly and Youngho stops talking immediately, knowing that it’s a serious matter whenever Dongyoung calls him by his Korean name.

Dongyoung patiently waits for the older to finally speak up but only ends up hearing Youngho sigh from the other end, “I think it’s cute though.”

“There’s nothing adorable about it!” Dongyoung whines.

“You haven’t heard how disappointed and thirsty you are, that’s the most fascinating part.” Youngho chuckles and Dongyoung just slides his palm on his face in distress.

“Hearing me make an analogy about this _he_ and opium is already disgusting please stop.”

Youngho’s laughs booms through the line and pass Dongyoung’s eardrums. “Dude, the best part is that, this is all about you crying over a missed chance of being fucked by your _greatest nemesis_.” Youngho puts an emphasis on greatest and nemesis that made Dongyoung’s vision swirl for a split second.

Dongyoung feels ugly, starts feeling like he’s that Mr. Krabs meme that’s been taking over the internet for months, so close to combusting and exploding. He’s having another mental breakdown and his last one happened just two days ago. Sensing his current dilemma, he hears Youngho clear his throat, slightly grounding him once again. “Anyway, I’ll be home by four. If I come home to you lying dead on the floor, I’ll just cook ramen for dinner.”

“I hate you but please come  home sooner.” Dongyoung whispers, suddenly not trusting his own voice that betrayed him last night.

“Fine, I’ll skip my organization meeting for today.”

“Thanks, jerk.”

 

Yongho spots Dongyoung cradling himself in his bed, blanket covering most of his body and calming music is being blasted in their bluetooth speaker. He greets the younger before heading straight to the kitchen to start making their dinner.

Dongyoung quietly pops out behind of Youngho who’s preparing the pot of water for their ramen. “Make it spicier that not only my tongue will be numb but also my whole body.”

“That’ll make you stupider.” Youngho comments as he rips open the pack of instant noodles Dongyoung has laid out on their kitchen counter an hour earlier.

Youngho places the cooked noodles on the table after Dongyoung set up the table for them. “I haven’t done any requirements thinking about the recording.” Dongyoung opens up after minutes of silent eating.

Youngho hums, swallowing his food before talking. “Did you listen to the full stuff already?”

It was Dongyoung’s groan that answered him. “Please ban me from drinking again.”

“You said that a week ago, and you still partied last night. I don’t think I can do that. Did you change it already? Your ringtone?”

“Of course, my ears already bled and died the first time I heard my high pitched voice whine about wanting someone’s dick.” Dongyoung sighs and Youngho cackles loud and obnoxious enough that he almosts chokes on his noodles. “It’s not funny. Stop.”

“It is funny. Taeyong’s drunk ass was also laughing at you last night.” Youngho snickers as Dongyoung’s mouth drops open.

“Taeyong was with us?”

Youngho nods, “You do know you two are a package deal when you’re drunk?”

Dongyoung drops his utensils and Youngho just props his head on one hand as he watches Dongyoung go on extra mode and dramatically slides down his palms on his already scowling face. “Taeyong won’t let me live peacefully now. He’s gonna push Nakamoto more to me and then he wouldn’t stop teasing me about how I’m undeniably thirsty for  my greatest enemy. The bane of my life. Oh god.”

Youngho snickers once again and Dongyoung starts whining louder. “I’m literally having another mental breakdown here, please stop laughing at me.” He cries.

“I mean, I don’t care if you’re really that thirsty for that dick, that Yuta guy looks appetising anyway, but can’t you at least thirst for him while sober?”

Dongyoung scowls at Youngho, disgusted at what he said. “Sober me would definitely not do that.” Dongyoung’s voice raises a pitch and he winces when he croaks on the last part, making it look like he’s so close to crying. “I was only drunk that’s why I did all that.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t that mean that you do want it, like it’s your deepest, darkest desire. That you actually like or want him. They say your true self comes out when you’re drunk.”

Dongyoung goes quiet and Youngho takes that moment to start cleaning up the table and setting the dishes in the sink. “You’re on duty tonight.” he says and leaves Dongyoung in the dining table to slump down on the couch and turn on the television.

Dongyoung approaches Youngho later, hot chocolate in hand. “No, you don’t understand, Jonathan.” He says, sitting down next to the older, practically squeezing himself close to Youngho’s large built.

The line gave Youngho a sense of deja vu to which he only hums and shrugs to as he takes the mug from Dongyoung’s hand and takes a sip on the younger’s hot chocolate.

“Hmm, so- like… just @ me if I ever, finally understand anything about you and your complicated feelings for anime boy.” He hums, eyes focused on the gag show in the television.

Dongyoung shrieks, “There are no feelings!”, he takes back his cup from the older’s hand, looking like a kicked bunny. “And _anime boy_ is an ugly nickname for him.” He scrunches his nose, showing his distaste of Youngho’s name choices. He remembers one time when the older named a pet bird: _Levi -_ short for leviosa _._

“Hey, Dongyoung. Why don’t you just go up to him, while sober, and confirm things like if you do really lust for him or it’s just something that your intoxicated self comes up with whenever you see Yuta’s almighty presence while drunk.”

Dongyoung makes vomiting sounds and shivers which lead to Youngho slapping his arm.

“Just try it, idiot. Wouldn’t hurt to try, you might even end up having a hot and amazing fuck buddy.”

 

Now, in true Dongyoung fashion, he’s forgotten about Youngho’s advice - buried it under the piles of responsibilities he has. He can’t afford to be distracted when he’s aiming to be a scholar for 6 consecutive semesters, be a reliable student leader and a well-functioning  peace promoting officer.

 

It’s two in the afternoon and Dongyoung is staring blankly at the A3 paper hastily taped on the drawing table.

“Hey, Yuta helped you with the measurements thing, right?”

“Huh?” Dongyoung turns to one of his classmates in his Visual Merchandising class, Changkyun, casually placing his bag and T-square in the table next to Dongyoung's - another one he claimed as his for the whole afternoon where he placed his other plates and bag.

Changkyun moves some of Dongyoung's sprawled out belongings to give space to his own, clearly not minding the look Dongyoung is giving him. “You already know how to do the measurements and conversions right now, no?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“Can you teach me how to do it? Yuta declined me when I asked him for the nth time to even just explain it to me but he shared that he already taught it to you.”

“Oh, you two are close?” He didn’t really care, but it just slipped out of his mouth. Changkyun is too pretty, it distracted him.

“You can say that, we were org mates before.”

“Hmm, cool.” It sounded off, he really didn’t want for it to turn out awkward that but maybe he’s not that good with concealing his feelings. Maybe he’s just really bummed about Yuta getting to know Changkyun before him. ”So what do you need help with?”

“Dongyoung, you don’t need to be so stiff like that. If you’re a little skeptical then I’m telling you right now that there's nothing between me and Yuta.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s just that when I mentioned him, you got all-” he cuts off, hands gesturing to Dongyoung’s frozen figure.

“Well, there’s also nothing going on between Yuta and I.” Dongyoung laughs, shaking his head. “I was just surprised that you approached me for this project.”

“You're one of the smartest in our class, why won't I approach you.”

“Uh, probably because I don’t really talk to anyone here?”

 

“Thank you, dude! I can’t believe Yuta didn’t explain this shit to me when it’s that easy.” Changkyun says as they pack up their things, satisfies that they got to pass a plate earlier than the supposed deadline.

Dongyoung smiles, zipping up his bag and slinging it on his shoulder. “No worries.”

“Anyway. What’s up with you and him?” Changkyun catches up to him as he leaves the room. Bumping his shoulder.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know, you and Yuta. Are you two like going out, hooking up, or just-”

“What? I’m sorry, I’m just completely lost." Dongyoung halts in his tracks and turns to Changkyun, brows furrowed and frowning. "I've already said no before. You’ve spent the whole time together with me, not once have I mentioned that guy and here you are, still implying that there’s something between me and that guy.”

“Well, isn’t there a thing between you two?”

“We’re barely talking with one another and are highkey annoyed with each other’s presence, what made you conclude something horrible like that?”

“I’ve seen you two suck faces twice in one month.”

“And? This is college, people can kiss whoever they want.” he snaps.

Changkyun stares at him before shaking his head. “Yeah.” He drags out. “Anyways, thanks for helping me out, once again. Life saviour!” Thank  _God_ , Changkyun's one cool, chill dude and just shrugged Dongyoung's hot headedness off.

“Yeah, sure. It’s nothing.”

“I got a class in 10, catch you later anywhere.” Changkyun says checking his watch then patting Dongyoung. “Maybe, you can update me about your denials in the future.”

“Hey! What denials?” Dongyoung calls out to the other man's retreating figure but he ends up getting ignored.

 

It's been a week and he is still thinking about the  _denials_ Changkyun had mentioned before. What is he even denying about? He was pretty clear and honest about the other's weird questions, what is Changkyun misubderstanding in a simple and brief  _No._

Dongyoung just got out of his second and last class for that day and he, coincidentally, spots Yuta at the end of the almost empty, third floor corridor, leaning on a wall and is busy with his phone. He walks off to the other direction at first before Dongyoung turns around and heads towards Yuta. Youngho’s damned advice from the other night is on replay as he marches towards his deemed nemesis.

Yuta raises his head at the right moment, when Dongyoung is literally just five steps away from him. “Hey, thanks for leaving me hanging the other night.” he greets, his eyes are smiling but his mouth is crooked in a way that makes Dongyoung feel alarmed.

He’s about to just leave everything and let this weird crisis die as time pass, walk pass Yuta and act like nothing happened between them in two consecutive weeks. He’s contemplating to just go back to pretending that he doesn’t know Yuta and that the latter doesn’t exist but that implies that he’s a coward. Kim Dongyoung is anything but a coward so he passes Yuta, gripping his wrist and pulling the older with him. Yuta protests the whole time he’s being dragged by Dongyoung upstairs. The younger checks the clearly empty hall at first then pushes Yuta in the comfort room. He knows that by 8pm there are barely any classes being held in the fourth floor of the Arts building but he still locks the door in precaution.

Yuta’s leaning against the marble counter and glares at Dongyoung who freezes as he turns around and takes in this weird situation he put themselves in.

“What now, Dodo?”

Dongyoung doesn’t answer and just takes trembling steps forward, towards Yuta. He’s gotten so close that his arms are already caging Yuta between him and the sink. Yuta flinches at first, especially when the distance between him and Dongyoung is rapidly decreasing and he’s definitely lost at the moment, the way he nervously gulps is very out of character that Dongyoung would've laugh at if his mind wasn’t too preoccupied with something else. He leans down and pauses with his lips  just a breath away from Yuta’s.

Yuta’s tense but he successfully hides it, keeping his cool as Dongyoung leans his face closer to his. He obviously knows what’s going to happen, knows that it’s something weird and wrong, totally against their principle but he just lets Dongyoung have his way - like how he’s been doing lately.

Yuta expects the kiss to be swift and chaste, something that screams uncertainty, but it’s only been a second before Dongyoung starts sucking on his lower lip. He nibbles on it, not stopping until Yuta finally parts his lips and grants the younger access in his mouth. He traces Yuta’s lower lip slowly, not minding how slightly chapped it is, then finally darts his tongue inside. Not really one to submit and be pliant under Dongyoung, Yuta then curls his tongue around Dongyoung’s. The younger lets out a pleased moan, delighted that Yuta’s finally participating, finally indulging him. After spending a long period of releasing and muffling groans as they make out and grind on each other, Dongyoung’s hands that are gripping the older’s shoulders slide down. Dongyoung’s left palm slips in his shirt, caressing his abdomen, while the right one’s tugging on his pants.

Yuta panics and pushes Dongyoung away, which is surprising because he isn’t one to push blessings away.

“W-what are you doing?” the brunette breathes out when they part. Surprised that he even questioned Dongyoung when weeks have passed with him just letting Dongyoung do whatever he wants with him - and Dongyoung pulling on his clothes isn’t even something new to him now.

“I still owe you one, right?” Dongyoung exhales, palm lightly caressing Yuta against his pants as he slides down into a kneeling position. He is thankful that his voice didn’t come out as shaky – exposing how scared and unsure he is at the moment.

Yuta, on the other hand, is torn. He feels suffocated, and is not exactly sure if pushing Dongyoung away or letting the younger blow him will be the solution for air to pass through his constricted organs again. He has his hands awkwardly frozen, hanging inches away from Dongyoung who is already unzipping and pulling his pants. He opts at just sighing, there’s not much he can do now that Dongyoung has completely dragged his pants down ‘til his knees and is staring straight at his clothed erection.

“Are you drunk?” He whisper shouts. “You attended your classes wasted?”

Dongyoung scrunches up his face and shakes his head. “What gave you that idea?”

Yuta shuts up and just looks up because _God,_ they haven’t done anything but fight while sober. What’s Dongyoung up to now? Why approach Yuta while sober? Is the world burning as Dongyoung is massaging him through his boxers?

He wants to protest, wants to ask if Dongyoung is certain about this but if he forces the very eager Dongyoung to stop one more time maybe he will never be able to get what was denied to him before.

Yuta looks back down as Dongyoung looks up at him, and he felt his cock throb at the sight. Dongyoung’s eyes are wide while he stares at Yuta, asking for permission. As if there’s even a need for him to ask for that when he already has his hands heavy on the waistband of Yuta’s boxers. Yuta huffs a sigh, not believing how Dongyoung still looks impossibly adorable even though he’s acting like this right in front of him. He puts a hand on Dongyoung’s shoulder and squeezes it slightly, a sign for the younger to go on.

Dongyoung hums the moment Yuta’s cock springs out of its confines when he drags the older’s underwear down. He takes the shaft in one hand and lightly tugs on it, blowing air on the head then smiling wide when Yuta shivers. He knows he can’t afford to play around if he wants fast answers but that doesn’t mean he won’t rile the other up and get sweet revenge for all Yuta’s shenanigans.

Dongyoung starts with slightly tugging on Yuta’s shaft, slow and sensual, working on making Yuta more turned on. Now, with Yuta more heavier and swollen in his hand, Dongyoung darts his tongue out and gives the head a small lick.

Yuta shivers and feels his knees buckle as Dongyoung gives the underside a slow, long lick before sucking then kissing the tip. He then takes Yuta in again, slacking his mouth as he deepthroats the other. Yuta groans, hand gripping tightly on Dongyoung’s locks then he starts fucking the younger’s mouth. Slow and languid thrusts at first before ramming his cock in Dongyoung’s mouth.

Dongyoung grabs Yuta thighs, and he squeezed on the muscles tight when he chokes on Yuta’s dick, twice. He’d hold this against the older if it wasn't for the hot and bothersome noise that he let out when that happened. Dongyoung will forever be in denial of the fact that a mere grumble from Yuta made his pants tighter in the crotch area.

Yuta quietly hisses that he’s close as he trusts in Dongyoung frantically. Despite the older’s warning, Dongyoung still takes him, pliant under Yuta’s constant hard trusts. Dongyoung only pulls away when Yuta tenses, both hands pushing Dongyoung’s face away. Dongyoung begrudgingly follows but he closes his eyes and moans as he feels sticky liquid land on his face.

When Yuta finally calms down a little, he turns to look at Dongyoung, who has his mouth open with Yuta’s semen dripping down to his chin, a finishing touch in his messed up look. Yuta groans and slides his thumb down Dongyoung’s cheek, spreading some of his cum on the younger’s skin.

Dongyoung grunts at Yuta’s actions and even bites on his finger when he tries to insert it in his mouth.

He finally opens his eyes, frowning. “I don’t like swallowing, especially your spunk.” He frowns, spitting what was left in his mouth, showing his distaste at the event.

Yuta snorts, “I wish I thought of that when I forcefully swallowed yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to changkyun for being the cameo in the scene that i forgot that i added. and also to kevin, i wrote the party scene on his birthday :D with that info, im sharing that half of this chapter was done already done during the first half of the year :D :D this is the last smut im writing,, , writing smuts are exhausting o n o this thing made me give up on writing fics for a whole year (loljk its actually my uni paper ;;)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you liked it!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 💕  
> (tonight we dined well with their selca 😌😌)

**Author's Note:**

> (the spacings a mess, idk what happened)
> 
> i started this since sept but only finished the first part now (i didnt even think itll reach 7k ((this the longest thing i wrote...wow))),,,, lmao i just wanna share  
> i really hope you liked this :D (my gift to all doyu shippers hahahajk)  
> uhm comments are greatly appreciated hehe  
> (second part might be up (edit:) on or after new year D:)


End file.
